


Wicked With A Little Flare

by scooter3scooter



Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [20]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU, DCU (Comics), Once Upon a Time (TV), Suicide Squad (2016), birds of prey - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Harleen Quinzel, Crazy Harleen Quinzel, F/F, Gay Pamela Isley, Gen, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, Harleen Quinzel cares, Harleen Quinzel deserves love, Harleen Quinzel was a victim of abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Pamela Isley, Minor Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, POV Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Post-Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn), Zelena is not wicked, Zelena needs a hug, Zelena was a victim of abuse, teaching how to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: As soon as I saw the confetti jacket, sandwich, and bright pigtails, I knew it was Harley Quinn. I finally found my idol, she’s really here, just eating a sandwich like any other normal person. Before she could walk too far, I quickly ran up, trying to brush my frizzy red hair out of my face with my hand. I ignored my own wince when I accidentally touched my bruise. Excuse me?” I tried not to sound as nervous as I felt, but she didn’t seem to notice, too lost in her food, “Miss Harley Quinn?”Now that is what got her attention, she didn’t stop walking, but through a bite of her lunch chided, “uh uh uh,” oh god I already screwed up, “it’s not miss, and not mister. It’s just Harley Quinn, don’t give me a gender,” though she, they?, said it offhandedly, like it was something they’ve said a few dozen too many times.—Or young Zelena (from Once Upon A Time) seeks out Harley Quinn for help.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel & Zelena, Harley Quinn & Zelena, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Wicked With A Little Flare

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: genderqueer - Harley Quinn

As soon as I saw the confetti jacket, sandwich, and bright pigtails, I knew it was Harley Quinn. I _finally_ found my idol, she’s really here, just eating a sandwich like any other normal person. Before she could walk too far, I quickly ran up, trying to brush my frizzy red hair out of my face with my hand. I ignored my own wince when I accidentally touched my bruise. Excuse me?” I tried not to sound as nervous as I felt, but she didn’t seem to notice, too lost in her food, “Miss Harley Quinn?”

Now that is what got her attention, she didn’t stop walking, but through a bite of her lunch chided, “uh uh uh,” _oh god I already screwed up_ , “it’s not _miss_ , and not mister. It’s just Harley Quinn, don’t give me a gender,” though she, _they?_ , said it offhandedly, like it was something they’ve said a few dozen too many times. 

When Harley Quinn continued to walk, finally finishing her food and licking her fingers, I tried again, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say the wrong thing just, Harley Quinn, can you help me? Please?” That is what got them to abruptly stop and turn to me, their eyes widening at my green skin and red hair. I’m literally the demented embodiment of Christmas. 

Instead of backing away in disgust or horror like everyone else, or even mentioning my strange skin color at all, they asked, “now where did that bruise come from?” _This is not how I saw this interaction going, but I’m not complaining about it._

Instinctually, I reached my hand up, running my fingers over the mark, trying not to wince as I did so, “that’s actually what I wanted to ask you about. My um,” _what should I even call him?_ “My uh, adoptive father did it. He hates me, he says I’m wicked.” Something about how they were looking at me changed, emotions swirling through them I could not recognize or decypher.

“Oh did he now?” They asked, almost like a threat, maybe it was but just not to me, “and what is wrong with being wicked?” They said it so simply, like that one question did not shake the foundation of all my beliefs. _Isn’t everything wrong with being wicked? The way my father spats the word at me like it’s the most devilish thing in the world, has to mean something right? I’m not supposed to be wicked, I’m not supposed to want to be. I don’t even know how not to be wicked though…_

My voice came out much quieter than I intended, I didn't even notice them pulling me into the side alley by us, “I don’t want to be wicked?” Though the words I’ve repeated to myself endlessly my entire life, my mantra, came out as a question for the first time.

Harley Quinn sounded almost disappointed? “Aw why not?” Their voice made it sound like I just admitted I hate puppies or something else crazy, “It’s a lot more fun y’know, but you know what’s even funner?” They didn’t wait for me to ask, a smile so big on their face the Joker would be envious, “Being crazy,” they laughed unapologetically. 

They aren’t scary, like the news made them out to be, just… unusual. But I think unusual may be what I need, “I just don’t want him to hurt me again, I don’t want anyone to hurt me,” I decided, “How did you get to be you, you’d never let anyone hurt you.” _I can’t imagine anyone being able to lay a finger on them. Harley Quinn is the most badass person in the world, and even from this small interaction I can tell they are more accepting than anyone I’ve ever met before._

They looked almost, well I’m not sure what. There was a frown before their smile came back up, like a mask. “Well I can’t teach you to be me,” I did not mean to frown, “Don’t be sad! I’ll teach you how to fight instead!” _Wait what?_ When I accidentally said my thought aloud, they continued, “Yep!” They popped the ‘p’, “Your dick of a dad won’t be hurting you again if you know how to hurt him back,” and they were back to sounding happy and weird once again. Maybe I just imagined them frowning.

I’m not gonna lie and say I’m skeptical, what can I do? Im just some stupid, wicked little green kid, “You think that’ll work?” I asked, hoping they’re sure as they sound.

Harley nodded furiously, the confetti jacket bouncing with them, confidence just dripping off of them, “I know it will. Now how much gymnastics do you know?” _Am I supposed to know any?_ They took my hesitation as an answer, “Well that’s _tragic_ , everyone should know gymnastics,” the way they said it they made it sound like I told them my entire family died, “But let’s start by using those strong legs of yours to kick, like this!” They quickly kicked up so high I’m shocked they didn’t pull every muscle in their leg.

They stood, bouncing on their toes while I tried to mimic them, only for my leg to barely reach past my waist. “Uh huh, uh huh that was good,” I feel a ‘but’ coming, “but you need a bit more, oh what’s the word, _flare_.” Now that’s not what I expected them to say, but what else could you expect from Harley Quinn?

I furrowed my brow, “Flare?” _What is that even supposed to mean?_

They answer like it was so obvious, “Of course! What’s the fun of being wicked if you don’t have any flare?” _How can they make what I’ve hated about me my whole life sound so good?_ “Live it up! If he says you’re wicked, show him what that really means.” _That doesn’t sound so bad…_

This time, when I kicked I tried to do it higher, only straining myself _slightly_ , landing in a more confident position like they did. “Now that was better!” Harley encouraged, “But let’s give it some more pizazz,” and they demonstrated, kicking in almost a dancing sort of way. Kind of like a kick line at a recital.

After I mimicked their move, they quickly went on to show me a punch that made me feel like a cheesy actor in a superhero television show. “Now if your dad hurts you again, which he shouldn’t seeing how much more badass you are now, don’t hesitate to find me and I’ll show him wicked.” It still astounds me how she can go from borderline sweet and encouraging to immensely threatening in the same sentence. “Okay peaches? You’re a doll, now I am super late for a date with my wife, so I’ll be off.”

But before they could leave, they turned back to me, “Oh!” They exclaimed, “Before I forget, Ivy may be a bit… prickly,” I have no doubt the pun was intended, “but she’s a real flower inside, if you say you got hurt and that you’re just a kid I’ll make sure she’s willing to help you,” now that is much more generous than I could ask for. Now there’s two amazing people out there willing to help, “Anyway, hasta la pasta!” And with that, they were off.

I admit, that did not go how I expected, but I’m not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowow I’m finally a third of the way through this series, that’s pretty crazy. I feel like I’ve been writing these series forever but it also feels like it’s going by so quick.  
> This fic was roughhh to write, as much as I love Harley Quinn, I’ve never actually seen suicide squad or birds of prey. So that made getting the dialogue that much harder to attempt to do in character, and I still didn’t proof read so I’m sorry.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
